


The Dreamer

by RedWolfBlack



Series: Kara/Alex Angst [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Depressing, F/F, I had this hanging out in my brain after reading a specific fic, My First Work in This Fandom, Realization, Romance, Some Plot, Some kissing, drunk alex, psuedo-incest, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWolfBlack/pseuds/RedWolfBlack
Summary: Alex realizes her feelings for Kara when she gets drunk after waking from a nightmare.





	The Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a Kalex fic, and it was angsty and fantastic. And I kinda had to write this out. I have yet to catch up on the series, so make this to be AU of some sort or canon divergent.

Alex woke with a start. Her breathing heavy, drenched in a cold sweat. That image of Kara was burned into her mind like a waking nightmare. Everywhere she went, she could feel the fear creeping into her body. There wasn’t much she could do with Kara going off to be Supergirl. Yet, she was able to use her DEO training and the resources they had to help Kara when she could. Again, she still held onto that fear of losing Kara. It was the only thing keeping her moving forward.

The problem was, Alex wasn’t able to be there all the time for Kara. When Kara left to help Barry the first time. Alex was left behind. The only reason she was able to go when Earth X was in trouble was because she practically forced Kara to take her. She couldn’t stand the thought of her sister being killed outside of their universe. Her thoughts were bombarded with the nightmare again. She wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep tonight.

Sighing, Alex got out of her bed. She trudged to her kitchen, grabbing the tumbler of whiskey she kept. She didn’t bother with the glass tonight. There wasn’t enough booze in the world that could get the image of Kara dying in her arms out of her mind. Shuddering at the thought, Alex took her first swig of whiskey. She sat herself on the couch to contemplate when her worrying for Kara had kicked into overdrive.

Had it been when Kara first came out as Supergirl? Was it when they were in high school and everyone was picking on Kara for being different? Or was it that first day when Clark brought Kara to them to take care of?

Alex sighed again, taking another swig of whiskey. She knew in her heart it was the first day that Kara came to Earth. She tried to lie to herself and say it was when Kara saved her from the plane crashing. Alex growled at herself. Kara was her sister. Not biologically, but adopted. Still meant they were siblings by law. It was not something she thought about sometimes, but shoved it so far down inside like her sexuality. Another drink.

What was she supposed to do about those feelings now? Another drink. Kara had been with Jimmy. Another drink. Had been with Mon-El. Another drink. That was a mess that Alex had to pick up after when Mon-El left. Another drink, this time heavier. She was still dealing with it. Kara had been a mess since the Daxamite’s disappearance. Another drink at that thought.

Alex hadn’t seen Kara in about a week. Nothing had needed Supergirl’s help and as far as Alex knew, Kara was able to just soak herself in with work at Catco. Or she was with Lena. Either way, Kara had not been by to see her since that first day of heartbreak. Alex still didn’t know what had caused the two to break it off, or why Mon-El had vanished so quickly afterwards, but it was enough to cause Kara to only seek comfort in Alex for a mere day.  
The thinking was causing Alex to take a drink almost every few breaths. She could feel the buzz starting to kick in, rapidly turning into the place where Alex would be black out drunk. It was reaching the point that even with all her DEO training, Alex wasn’t able to hear Kara land on her balcony. Didn’t hear the soft steps approaching her from behind. Didn’t hear the whisper of her name. The only way Alex knew Kara was there, was when she felt strong arms being wrapped around her waist.

Alex started in Kara’s arms. She twisted around in them, getting comfortable in the hold Kara had on her. It was weird to have the tables turned. Normally she was the one holding Kara like this. She felt the tumbler being removed from her hand before she was lifted up in the air.

“Kara...” Alex slurred.

“It’s okay, Alex,” Kara mumbled as she brought Alex to the bed. “Any reason why you were drinking so much?”

“I…” It was taking Alex a moment to clear her head enough to respond to Kara.

“Take your time.”

 _Take my time_ , Alex thought. _I’ve taken so much time. And it might be too late to go back now._

“I’m sorry...” Alex started. She noticed that Kara was standing by the bed, while she sitting on the edge. In her drunken haze, Alex tugged Kara into her lap by the hem of her skirt. Alex would never truly get used to Kara in her Supergirl outfit.

“Why are you sorry?” Kara asked. There was a softness in her voice that Alex loved.

“I failed you as a sister,” Alex started, “I shouldn’t feel the way I do about you… in the way that I do. Kara… I… I’m sorry that I can’t be better.”

“Alex, you are the best. Where is this coming from?” Kara was confused, but she was still letting Alex slowly pull her onto her lap and closer. Their breath was mingling together at how close they were now.

Alex could see Kara’s nose wrinkle at the smell of the whiskey on her breath. She let out a soft sigh, trying to breath away from Kara. “I’m sorry for not being able to keep you safe. For being happy that Mon-El left...”

Kara was taken aback by the last part. Her eyebrows etched together as she thought about what Alex had said. And Alex just watched in turn as Kara shifted slightly in her lap. She was tugging on the sleeves of her supersuit. Alex noticed the shift, pulling back a little bit. She wasn’t sure if she had made Kara more uncomfortable or nervous than she normally was.

“You don’t have to be sorry for being happy he is gone…” Kara mumbled, “I told him to go away.”

Alex stared at Kara. “You what?”

“I told him to leave. He said somethings about you that made me realize a lot.”

Kara leaned in a little, putting the distance between herself and Alex back to minimal. Alex inhaled sharply at the proximity. Before Alex could say much more, she felt the soft press of Kara’s lips against hers. Alex was now halfway to sober from that kiss. She kissed back softly, not sure what was happening. She thought she was back in a dream, but this time Kara wasn’t dying in it. Then she felt Kara pulling away.

“He told me that we didn’t have a sisterly relationship. From the outside looking in, it seemed like we had been bonded since we met. Yet, we didn’t know it yet.” Kara was holding her breath now, watching Alex closely.

Alex was smiling, just enough for it to be seen in the low lighting they had. She kissed Kara again, a little more sure of herself this time. It was like lightning was running through her body. Finally getting to have something that she always wanted. “I’ve been thinking about that too… How I’ve felt about you… I think knowing that it isn’t wrong now… helps.”

“Alex, we aren’t blood related. There is just a piece of paper that says that we are sisters. Paper is easily burned,” Kara giggled softly. Alex’s eyes widened, causing Kara to giggle more. “I’m not going to do that, Alex.”

“Well, that’s good then,” Alex muttered before she was soundly kissed for the second time that night. She smiled into the kiss, gently tugging on the collar of Kara’s suit.

It seemed that things were looking up for the two of them. Alex was able to put aside the other worries she had about Kara. Trying to focus on the here and now, not the nightmares that she was bound to have soon enough. Losing Kara was the one thing Alex couldn’t handle. She hoped that she would never have to in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one off. I am working on my KP fic for anyone that came to this from that. I want to catch up on Supergirl before I take a dive into writing anything more like this.


End file.
